Adam Lee
Adam Lee is a engineer on board the freelance bounty hunting vessel, the FV Aetherius, along with fellow engineer and friend, Giles Boyd. He is a character in the first season of Mass Effect: Chronicles of a Silent Galaxy. Biography Adam Simon Lee was born on Bekenstein to a middle class Irish family. At an early age he adopted two very profound interest, astronautical engineering, and drinking. Though he was pushed by his family into pursuing an architecture degree and enrolled into college for that pursuit. His drinking coupled with his disinterest ultimately led to him dropping out of school. He spent his late teens and early twenties surviving off welfare and part time jobs before getting a career with Exsolar Shipping as a flight engineer. Over the next four years he traveled aboard shipping vessels across Council space, but not without his drinking habit often getting him in trouble, and ultimately ending his career with Exsolar. On a routine delivery to Shanxi, Adam's vessel faced a short layoff, in which Adam took advantage of to grab some drinks in town. Ultimately however he found himself inebriated and passed out in the bar. His ship was forced to leave him behind and Adam was left stranded on Shanxi for days. Soon however, he met bounty hunter and captain, Kasper Martial of the FV Aetherius. Though concerned with Adam's drinking habit, Kasper offered the drunkard a job on board his vessel as they were in need of an engineer. In his time serving on board the Aetherius he managed to make just a single friend due to his less than hospitable attitude. It was equally agitated, and fellow engineer, Giles Boyd. The two were often left to their work in the engine room, save the occasional check up by Kasper or his XO, Iyra Aldonia. Description Adam was of average height and build, except for the slight beer guy he had developed over the years. His skin was pale and fair, couple with faint freckles beneath his dark green eyes. He bore a messy tuft of patchy facial hair on his aged face. He had auburn shaggy and short hair that he often left a mess most of the time. He couldn't be spotted anywhere without his signature engineering goggles propped on the top of his scalp. Personality To say the least, Adam was rather unapproachable. A combination of his drinking and suppressed childhood, Adam isn't the friendliest of people, and puts more interest in the lack of the chatter than the opposite. Due to this there aren't many he gets along with. Though his attitude doesn't stop him from his job or enjoying it, and at the end of the day he truly enjoys being a flight engineer, and takes pride in his work. Relationships As implicated by his personality, Adam has few friends but many associates. He is distant from his family and even distant from the crew of the Aetherius unless he needs to interact with them. He is good friends with his co engineer however, Giles Boyd, mainly because the two share a mutual respect for their engineering skill and both enjoy the lack of conversation. He is standoffish with the rest of the crew besides Captain Martial, and occasionally XO Aldonia. Appearances *Mass Effect: Chronicles of a Silent Galaxy **COSG: The Advocate Trivia Related Pages *FV Aetherius *Kasper Martial *Giles Boyd Category:COSG Category:Chronicles of a Silent Galaxy Category:Articles by WolfOfTheEast Category:WolfOfTheEast Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Engineers Category:Civilian